


[岩及]失去之前

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Nonsense
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 及川還是沒有接電話。因為隱約的不安而到了離及川就讀的大學最近的居酒屋想看看情況，卻沒有想到看見了一名裝扮華麗、身材高挑的女子倚著及川，在攔到計程車後蜻蜓點水般地吻了下他的臉頰，之後將對方塞進了後座並順勢坐了進去。





	[岩及]失去之前

「那傢伙、到底在搞什麼鬼……」岩泉緊握著手機，彷彿恨不得將之捏碎般，卻又突然垂下了手臂。  
及川還是沒有接電話。  
知道今天是對方隊上一位前輩的生日而會晚歸，但是也不該超過十二點吧!那傢伙、雖然根本還沒二十歲但肯定又喝酒了，大概又是喝得一蹋糊塗，可就算是這樣至少接個電話吧!

因為隱約的不安而到了離及川就讀的大學最近的居酒屋想看看情況，卻沒有想到看見了傳說中的偷吃現場。  
一名裝扮華麗、身材高挑的女子倚著及川，在攔到計程車後蜻蜓點水般地吻了下他的臉頰，之後將對方塞進了後座並順勢坐了進去。

所以說、現在的他，是被劈腿了吧。  
意外地比起憤怒、難過反而更多一些；比起爆發般地擋在車前，他的思緒竟然十分清晰、冷靜地嚇人。  
比起對方為什麼要背叛自己，更在意的是為什麼不乾脆與自己分手。  
到這種地步還在為對方著想，這種程度的自己也是沒救了啊。  
——所以，既然都知道了的話，又該怎麼辦呢?

首先要先分手的吧、然後盡快在外租一間新的房子，雖然會被父母過問不過再找個理由搪塞吧、不過東西太多了可能沒辦法一個晚上搬完、明天早上還得上課該趕快睡了。  
不過，還是得先分手吧。

沉重地打開了通訊軟體，草草一句話結束了兩人的關係，之後將手機直接關機，不想看見對方滿不在乎也好、慶幸也好的發言。  
趕快睡、明天還要上課、趕快睡著啊。  
然後在他數到第七百二十隻羊的時候，感覺到了逐漸濡濕的枕。  
***  
「一， 你其實有女朋友吧。」一旁的西條突然湊了過來。  
「蛤?說過了沒有的吧。為什麼又提起這個啊?」  
「你剛才不是拒絕了法律系的系花的告白嗎?」  
「啊?他就是那個系花?」  
「什麼『那個』啊!給我向鈴木學姐道歉!」  
「啊，抱歉。」  
「不是對我!」西條有些抓狂般地抓了下頭：「所以說你真的沒有女朋友?別想給我腋著!」  
「真的沒有啦!」  
「那你為什麼假日都那麼難約!不就是約會嗎!」  
「因為有事!而已!以後不會有了!」  
「啊?真假?分手了?你被甩了嗎?」西條露出了幸災樂禍的表情：「因為不介紹給朋友?」  
「才不是!是我被劈腿——啊……」岩泉露出了吃癟的表情：「你這傢伙!」  
「是你太好套話了哈哈哈哈哈……」西條勾住了岩泉的肩：「不過，既然已經分手了的話，也就沒什麼好追究的啦……一?」  
「沒什麼，去吃飯吧。」

——為什麼事到如今你還出現在我面前?  
咬了牙，岩泉加快腳步、經過那名無視了一邊女孩子的搭訕的人。  
「等一下!小岩!」  
聽見了追過來的腳步聲，岩泉將手上的包丟到西條身上：「抱歉西條，我突然想到我還有事，等等再回來跟你拿。」  
「啊?喂!一!」

「小……岩……你跑……太快了……」及川撐著膝蓋，努力想要緩過氣。  
「你要說什麼?我很餓。」岩泉背抵著牆、手抱胸地冷聲說著。  
「為什麼要……突然要分手?」再度抬起臉的及川眼中蓄著淚水，似乎已經準備好大哭起來。  
「為什麼……不是你自己先劈腿的嗎?」  
「蛤?我沒有!我沒有劈——」  
「那你昨天晚上去了哪裡?」  
「我住在前輩家……」  
「我可沒有想到你那個前輩是個大美人啊，果然女生還是比較好吧?一直以來勉強你可真是辛苦了。」岩泉握緊了雙拳，準備邁步離去。  
「不是的!小岩，我和小雪紀不是那種關係!」及川抓住岩泉的手臂叫道。  
「明明都叫名字了，你要我怎麼相信你?她可還吻了你喔?」  
「她以前是住在國外的!那是她的習慣!還有、她是隊上新來的經理!」  
「所以?」  
「所以……就這樣。」  
「把她帶來。現在。」岩泉頓了一下：「不然就給我你的電話。」  
及川的眼瞪大了一會，末了才好似明白什麼似地撥出了電話：「喂?小雪……綾瀨桑，那個，我有個——」  
「不好意思，我是岩泉，請問一下昨天及川在哪裡?」岩泉直接搶過及川的電話劈頭問道。  
「咦……難不成您就是小岩?昨天我本來想打電話給您、拜託您將及川接回去，因為他一直喊著您的名字，但是他昨天喝得太醉了，連手機密碼都解不開，結果我就只好把他載到我家了。」一道活潑的女聲滔滔不絕地說著，似乎還嚇著了岩泉。  
「啊、好，不好意思給您添麻煩了。」岩泉愣愣地回應，隨後將手機交還給及川。  
「吶、我沒有說謊吧!昨天真的只是不小心的，我以後——」  
「抱歉。」岩泉攬過及川的腰，之後輕輕拍著對方的後頸：「抱歉，誤會你了。」  
「嗯……」及川伸出手，抓住岩泉的衣擺。  
「你在哭嗎?」  
「才沒有……嗚……」及川的髮尾一顫一顫地抽著：「都是小岩的錯……」  
「我知道了。去吃飯吧，你也餓了吧。」  
「小岩你請客。」  
「好好。」  
「再五分鐘。」  
「現在給我馬上起來，不然你請客。」  
「嗚!」


End file.
